Just one night
by quechan89
Summary: He was left misery after the death of his wife and rather living in her shadows than moving on. But a night had changed everything. He had found her, among thousands of people, he finally found his wife and aim to bring her back. However, what will he do if she was not what he had thought after all. AU Setting, ByaRuki. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: A Fate Night

**Hye there! Another story from me ^^ Actually this one came one sooner than 'Because of you' but because of some major changes, I decided to upload BOU first. This was supposed to be a 'One-shot', I had planned before hand nevertheless, I found this story dragging too much from the usual plan and I sadly doesn't wanted to delete the unnecessary scenes. So, I had to split it. Uh-uh. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**JUST ONE NIGHT**

_Just one night… is it enough?_

* * *

A tall man warily leaning against a wall, staring intently at the small shop in front of him and his eyes never wavered from the figures that kept entering the small building. His slated eyes furiously watching every movement in silence and he held it firm on the spot where he assumed he could find what he's looking for ever since the past two hours he has been standing there.

He let out a cold breath from his pale lips and swiftly tightens the black coat that covered his masculine frame to avoid the coldness that slowly crept to his bones. He dropped his gaze, searching for his watch under the heavy coat. His dark and long ebony hair fell down from his shoulder covering his beautiful grey eyes as he looked at the watch.

8.35 pm…

'_She should be around here somehow…' _he solemnly thought. He has only one hour and 25 minutes left before the shop closed down and he, like the other nights, went back homed fruitless. He looked up to the night sky, staring at those white cottons that felt from above and covering the land. He stretched his hand, feeling the cold snow touched his bare hand.

"It's snowing…" he whispers to himself. "Don't know whether she will be here or not…" Letting out a sigh, he decided to continues his previous job; stalking the bookstore.

_Stalking? I'm not stalking…it's just…a curiosity._

He flipped his hair aside, getting tired of the bang that kept interrupting his sight without aware his movement has cause whispers from the figures that passed in front of him. The tall man let out a grunt, getting annoyance of the women sly actions whose kept staring attentively at him and chuckling among themselves. He hastily averted his eyes from them and continued to monitoring the shop. He standing at there not to publicize his face and obviously not selling his body at this late hour. He just needed an answer for the thought that kept bothering him since last week.

Yes. Ever since his eyes lay on _her_. The girl with those big ivory eyes and short hair. The girl that kept hunting his dream and he almost burst with madness with that damn curiosity.

The girl that he once thought was his wife, whose resembles her very much and with that little thinking of her coming back to him, it send a tingles of happiness to his fervent life ever since she left him alone for two years. Maybe he was hallucination, seeing something that should not be seen but he wants an answer. He firmly believes that he had seen her and assured it was not a dream.

However it's been five days and she never appeared again before him. And now here he was, standing on the very same spot where he first spotted her where he inadvertently caught her dark hair and that familiar diminutive form in a spur moment. She was there, surveying the magazines at the bookstore across the road in front of the flower shop where he used to buy the flower for his late wife every day.

The petite girl was busy flipping a fashion magazine with a blonde model wearing a red gown as the cover girl and reading it keenly even though the shop owner clearly posting a notice stating 'No Reading' on its glass wall and he remembered it totally, the white blouse and black jeans she wear at that time. The black hair was pinned tidily with glistening ribbon pins and the eyes…that big ivory eyes was gleams with fascinated with every pages of the magazine she flipped.

The handsome man could feel his heart stopped at the moment when he catches the glimpse of her back form and that familiar hairstyle which he always touched and kiss every day. The flower he always brought for her wife instantly dropped from his hand when he figured who she really was. He stood there with his mouth open in shock and froze for he could not believe his eyes. Never in his life, will his dreams for every day and night be finally fulfilled.

When the petite figure suddenly placed the magazine back to its place and turned around, his eyes widen in nervy and inevitably, his mouth opens as he scarcely wanted to calling out one name.

"Hisa…" He can't let out his voice. It's been a very long time since the name passed his lips and now, confuse with reality and illusion, he gawked stiffly with his mouth still hanging open.

His wife. His beautiful wife was standing there, reading a magazine.

His voice came out hoarsely. The cold air definitely has worsened his solid frame. Could not wait any longer, he rushed to the busy road, trying so hard to crossed in between those vehicles without his eyes leaving the trail of her form.

"Hisana!" He called out her name and he scarcely tried to stretch his hand up as far as he can go as long as she can notice him. Two cars…three cars… he could heard the cars honk at him, but he didn't care. He called out her name many times, but she didn't even turn back at him. The figure suddenly disappeared between crowded people and he lost her track.

He cursed between his breaths. After finally manage to slip between the busy cars, he only got an angry swear from the drivers and lost the girl's form. The tall man hastily amending his attire, flipping his hair aside, and turn his heel to the opposite road where his car parked.

Before he opened his car's door, he gave a final sight to the store and swore it in his heart that he will find her regardless of what happen. But now, after five days stalking the same place and the same time where he met her last Saturday, she never reappeared again.

It feels like he had betrayed by his own emotion. Does he misses his wife so much and saw her illusion everywhere? He let out a sigh, wiping his face almost exasperatedly. He definitely needs to get a hold of it and planted in his mind, that Hisana is dead.

Taking a peek at his watch again, the handsome man finally turns his heels. He had wasted two hours standing there like a stupid man wanting for something that could not ever happen. It's like turning a stone to gold, definitely ridiculous. As his hand gripped his car's door, he suddenly heard a voice calling out his name.

"Byakuya!"

The tall man stopped his track, almost swearing under his breath upon recognizing the voice. Byakuya let out a grunt, still facing his car, thinking whether he should greet the owner of the voice or just simply leave him there. For God's sake, his feeling had become worsened for every minutes he spend every day at the same place but still, can't find what he have been looking for. He definitely needs a release for his broken heart and desperation for his wife.

Inhaling the cold air deeply into his lung, Byakuya finally closed his Benz door as the steps become closer. Before he could turn his body, he saw red in his sight, the colour of blood. Hastily he averted his eyes for he could never forget the nauseating colours. He hated it, even only from the slightest strand of hair.

It reminds him of blood, of _Hisana_.

With his cold demeanour, Byakuya stared coolly at the tall man whose now smiling towards him, showing his white teeth as he casually lift his right hand up.

"Yo. What are you doing here? Buying flower for Hisana?" he asked, still with the smile plastering on his face.

"No. I'm buying cello tape to shut your stupid smile. What are you doing here, Renji? This is not your place," Byakuya remarked with insult without even considering his feeling, but he knew Renji will never preserve it in his heart. Doubtless, that's his superiority except for his daunting appearance.

Byakuya gazed at him from head to toe, snickering it in his head.

'What ludicrous attire. No one has ever taught him how to dress?' he mocked. With his red hair tied higher on his head and the tribal tattoos, Byakuya doesn't even know how the hell did he came out with an idea to have those design to begin with. It makes him looks like a thug. With his shabby jeans and bleach blue t-shirt; he already looks like a thug himself.

"As always with your sharp tongue, Byakuya," Renji said, chuckling softly. He run his hand through his red hair, trying to grab a word for the man whose now staring deadly at his, waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Well, you know…" he slowly said. "I…um, also buying flowers for Hisana."

Byakuya grey eyes widened in shock, and slowly curiosity crept into his mind. Renji never went to the Rukongai District, it was a place full with stores selling books, flowers, accessories and many things related with femininity. He himself never steps into that place until he married Hisana.

"Here? You never bought flowers from this district. Why all of a sudden?" he exclaimed, narrowing his slate eyes.

And suddenly a thought hits him. One possibility has come to his mind when the red-haired guy pouting some nonsense he never could believe and he would never dare to think of it. He tightened his jaw and clenched his teeth. Did he saw her?

"Yeah, I agree… it's true that I never bought Hisana a flower from this district. But I learned that she loves the flowers from Amoria's Flower Shop, so I..." he solemnly said. He continued to rub his hair while his eyes roaming to the man in front of him, staring at his attire.

"You look good in that dark coat," he compliments, trying to change the awkward atmosphere.

Byakuya snorted, crossing both arms in front of his chest. "And you look like a thug. Why are you always wearing those shabby jeans? Don't you have other clothes?"

"No, I..." he paused for a second as if he tried to find a word for the answer. Renji scarcely trying to swallow the slump that started to formed in his throat. "This is my sister's present to me when I was 20. I just...well, wanted to wear it as always as I could, to remind me that this was her last gift from me…" he said as his voice getting lower and lower. His head fell to the ground, tentatively gazing at both of their shoes.

Byakuya was taken aback by Renji's words. That was the first time Renji ever talked about Hisana after she left them two years ago. His honest confession feels like lingering into his heart and deliberately melted the wall he tries to build to shut anyone else into his life.

Renji was his brother-in-law, but Byakuya never thought of him in such a way. He always treated him like a stranger and never shows any affection towards him, but Renji never once preserve it in his heart.

'He's such a fool…' Byakuya thought, releasing a long breath of regret and guilty.

The cold air suddenly breezed and Byakuya swiftly holds his hands to his mouth, feeling the hot breath that sends warmness to his body. He once again searches for his watch under the thick garment and sighing upon noticing the late hour. It was getting late, they really should…

"It is the only thing that I can do for Hisana."

Byakuya heard the cracked voice from the masculine man in front of him. His words of suggesting leaving the place stuck at his throat before he could voice it out as he saw the authentic smile of his brother-in-law whom he always thought as a nuisance. But then, his eyes catch the glimpse of the tattoos on his forehead and his eyes squirted on his own. He certainly will not favour the tribal designs.

"I'm glad that she marries to you, Byakuya. I always afraid she will live her life with boredom when she marry you, but glad it didn't work that way," Renji suddenly voiced out after the long pause, smiling softly as his brown eyes met the cold, grey eyes. "That's… a compliment."

Byakuya only huffed, nudging his head away from the warm eyes. "I don't see it that way," he replied, mentioning the compliment.

Byakuya knew and understood well the feeling of regret and guilty his brother-in-law was suffering after Hisana dead two years ago. As Byakuya recalled, never once Renji came to his house with proper attire as he always with his bleach and torn clothes, necklace hanging around his neck and the tattoos designed all over his body. Whenever he came, Byakuya always heard Hisana scolding his dress and his attitude of mixing with bad people.

_Always_, and Byakuya had grew tired of it.

After Hisana gone, Renji started to change. Byakuya hardly seen him coming to his house again and he knew, Renji felt ashamed to step his foots into the villa where Hisana had lived while honouring their family's name. He left his bad friends, and as Byakuya heard, Renji has been working his ass at a restaurant, sending ordering food. He tried to change, amending his bad behaviour while earning his own money for Hisana's sake. Byakuya realized it from the time when he saw him washing the dishes at a sushi restaurant, and yet he closed his eyes and heart for wanting to forget that he ever known a jerk like him. Nonetheless, he is still his family members whom he should forgive.

"It's getting late. You should head to home now," he said as he hastily tightens his dark coat, endeavouring to evade the coldness that has slowly crept into his spine. He saw the tall man in front of him deliberately nodding his head before once again rubbing his crimson hair as it has become his habit before communicating with others.

"Yeah, you're right," Renji breathed deeply, as his eyes wandering around the place. "It's getting late," he murmured. Byakuya whirled around to open the car's door, but abruptly stopped his act.

"We have party this Saturday," his deep voice monotone the words without even looking at the man whose now staring at him with his wide eyes, and he swiftly get into his car before waiting for his answer. As he tried to close the door, a hand withholds his actions. Byakuya lifted his head, watching the smile that always plastering on Renji's face.

"Thank you. I will come," Renji promised, slowly closing the door. "Oh, and Byakuya," he once again hold the door a few centimetres to let his long face sneak to meet the handsome man eyes. He grinned as he said "I want to see you on an altar someday, and I want to become the groom's maid when the day's come," and closed the door. Renji only smile deceitfully when he saw the strained face on his brother-in-law and broke into laughter as the man speed up his car, leaving the street.

"You need to leave the old memory, Byakuya…"

* * *

"What the hell is he saying?" Byakuya muttered furiously, gradually slowing his speed metres after he pass the street where he left his brother-in-law who's still giggling at him after pouting some nonsense about marriage.

"I definitely will not marry again."

He will never betrayed Hisana nor forget the days that they have been together for five years. It's still lingering in his memoir and for some point, Byakuya always feels Hisana present whenever he opened his eyes every day, dreaming her petite form snuggling against his and smells her scent through the attire he wore each day as if she was the one who's doing the laundry and house work. God, how he miss his wife! For two years, he has been drown by those reminiscences and will continue to do so as long as he lives.

"Hey, watch out girl!"

The honking sound snapped his mind from his remembrance with Hisana and was confounded by the sudden noise. He slides his tinted window down, stretching his head to find out what happened and notices a girl kneeling on the road. Her short raven hair cascading down, hiding her face and she was holding something in her arms.

"Sorry." Byakuya heard the voice and he hurriedly extended his head outside the window to grasp clearly the owner of it. He caught the sight of her small, petite frame who's now holding a wounded dog in her arms and the way her violet eyes sparkling under the dim light of the streetlamp, sending tremor of enthusiastic to his heart.

_He had finally found her_.

A joyful feeling washed through him as he hastily drive and park his car not far from where she stand, watching her intently from his Benz. She was wearing a pink with white coral patterns short dress and pink wedges, matching her apparel. She let down her hair today whilst a glistening bracelet encircled her tiny wrist, sparkling under the dim light of the lamp street.

Byakuya heard her voice once more as she chuckling with a man that now holding the wounded puppy. The voice was so sweet he could barely breath and as he looked at her more, he convince that she was his wife and she has return to his life again.

His smile widen on its own accord as he imagine she will be in his bed soon, and when he woke up every morning, those sweet smiles will greet him with a kiss. Hardly detain the urge to embrace her and for getting his beloved back, Byakuya hastily went out from his Benz and leisurely taking his pace to the petite figures. A smile crept into his face as the thought of his wife survive the accident hits him.

Hisana is alive… she undoubtedly have her own reason for leaving him for the past two years but it doesn't matter anymore. She was now standing in front of him, beckoning with the familiar feelings as he saw her beam and laugh.

And now, I just need to grab and yank her to my arms…

A sudden knock startled him. He frowns, his step still as he saw his wife suddenly turn her head towards the knocking sound. A woman in her middle aged, dress in a white tank top and red mini skirt greeted her.

"Yes, Kurumi-san?" the sweet voice answered, lifting her head.

"It's time."

Byakuya stare as the petite girl entered the wooden door after saying goodbye to her acquaintance, leaving the man with the wounded dog smiling sheepishly at her. Byakuya frowned, taking steps and halted in front of the shop she was in just now.

He saw a man leaning beside the door as if he was guarding the door. He dress in grey suit, his brown shirt left hanging loose from the dark trouser he wore and some of the buttons were left undo. Byakuya stared at him, coldly scrutinise his attire and face. He has long and sharp chin, his thin lips offering him a lazy smile whenever their eyes met and Byakuya hates it.

The slant eyes… he hates it.

"Well, well, well …do you want service tonight, sir?" he abruptly voice out, his grey hair fall instantly to cover the slanting eyes.

"Service?" Byakuya ask coldly, crossing both his arm in front of the chest, gazing at those narrow eyes. His voice flick with the hint of annoyance at the mocking sentence.

The man let out a soft chuckle. "We have… many _types_," he said, smirking. "Which type do you like? Slim, short, pale-"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya snap, cutting him off. His rage was about a second to explode, his cold grey eyes snarled dangerously towards the thin man and his hand tighten on both arms, to hold his fury. He had enough talk with the thin man and now, the necessitating seeing his wife overwhelmed him.

"Enough talking. Let me pass," he spoke, cold and emotionless. He had straighten his face and attire, surging towards the door without even looking at the man but suddenly break when a hand extended to the side of door, forcing him to trail backward. Even with his slender arm, Byakuya couldn't pass through the metal door. Guess the thin body is not that thin at all.

His eyes narrowed up, wide smile spreading on his face as he flicked her hair aside, and his right fingers brushing among itself.

"You have to pay, if you're not a regular member," his voice hissed under the cold air. Byakuya arched a brow, wandering what the hell does his wife had involved with. His grey eyes squirted as a blue colour flash to his eyes. Lifting his head, he saw the name of the shop under the light of bulb around it.

"S…X…O…," he slowly mouthed the word. "What is this-"

"A _pub_." Byakuyas' eyes widen in shock, his mouth gaped open.

_A pub? What's Hisana doing here?_

"Please, are you kidding me? You don't know this place? What planet are you from?"

If he was holding a gun, seriously, he wouldn't even have to think twice to shoot that man's head. If he was holding a knife, he would tear the smirking mouth. But what's surprising him enough is the fact that his wife involve with this type of business, and hell…_people_.

_No…this shouldn't be right…There's probably wrong somewhere. I need to ask her!_

"How much?" his voice deep, asking. There's a hint of urgent from the tendency of his voice. He reaches his coat's pocket, pull out his wallet and swiftly tighten his hold on the note. He watch the man slyly grin, tracing his lips with his long, slender fingers.

"Well, if you insist to enter…ten thousand yen is enough, seeing that you're a new one." His answer makes Byakuya startled in shock. Ten thousand yen?

"Well?"

"I'm in," Byakuya said, handing the note to the man, staring as the money disappear to the man's pocket and trying scarcely not to remorse his decision. It's not the amount he bothered about, it is whether it is worth or not to pay for that types of man but when the image of his wife flash in his mind, he solemnly swear to get his hand on the petite girl.

_His wife, his only wife._

"Well done, sir!" the man softly tap Byakuya's shoulder with the notes, inhaling the scent of the money. "Now…as you wish." He slides the wooden door, and Byakuya carefully entered the so-called pub before the man suddenly squeezes his arm. Jerked slightly, he yanks his arm from him, giving him the most deadly glares he ever gave to anybody.

The man only let out a soft snicker. "You're lucky. We have a _new_ one tonight, but that is… if you're _worth_ enough," he whisperers, and Byakuya could feel his warm breath on his neck.

"Stay away from me," his voice was low and deep, snarling as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you know me, you wouldn't think twice to step my head. I could close this shop with a blink on an eye, dare to say, you wouldn't like the taste of it."

"Woa, woa…just kidding man! Don't take it seriously," he told him, abruptly jump two steps from his spot. He was intend to make a joke, but turned out to eat his words as he watched the man disappear through the wooden door.

"I've seen him somewhere… but where," he mumbles, stroking his sharp chin, thinking scarcely the image of a long and dark, ebony hair and those slate, grey eyes. He swears he had laid his eyes on the mysterious man somewhere. In this town? City? No…no… and suddenly, his eyes widen in shock as realization hits him. He has seen that face! In television!

"I remember him! You gotta be kidding me! What the hell is he doing here?!"

* * *

"Good evening, handsome. Can I help you?"

Once he entered the door, he sees a counter in front of him, a woman with long, blond hair staring at him with her tempted, hot and sensual gaze. She was smiling, her D-cup size breast almost protruding through the red, V-Neck dress she wore. Aside from the vivid colours that prickle his eyes, she wore nothing on her luscious neck and ears. Byakuya's retort was a cold, emotionless gaze and he nonchalantly stood, quietly tilted his head down to meet the mischievous scrutiny.

"I was looking for a petite with black hair. I presumed she's in here since I saw her just now, entering this… _place._" There's was a hint of disgust as the last word passes his lips, and Byakuya saw her blue eyes widen slightly upon hearing his remark, but she held her posture firm, smiling conversely. But then, he saw the woman gawking at him with her widen blue eyes, staring intently at him. He grunted, quietly tapping the porcelain counter.

"Ah, ye-yes, she's here. Working _in here_, if you assume." She blinked for a second before continue her words. "Nonetheless, she's not a person you can meet by just saying words. You got the money, she's yours," she spoke with alluring in her voice; however her eyes held firm to indicate the solemnity of her words.

"How much?" He wanted to lose no time, his heart swelled with frustration and agitated, and he really needs to meet his wife.

Her painted lips curled upward, and Byakuya saw she's making a call. "Violet? Yes, you got someone. Yes…yes, are you ready? Alright, you in."

"Room 102," she wrote something in a notebook without even looking at Byakuya. "And Mister Ku-"

"Tooya." Byakuya once again see the blue eyes shimmering with disbelief upon hearing his name, startled when he cut her off without warning.

"Ah… yes, Tooya-san," she's stuttered a bit, as if she was holding her surprise.

"Um… I just want you to be gentle with her, can you do that? She's _special_, that's what I want to tell you."

Byakuya only kept silent, writing his name as the woman push a notebook to be filled with his personal information. He only fills in the name and his identification background, the rest he leaves it empty as he knew, he will never step his foot onto that place again.

"_Enjoy_."

* * *

_It's a brothel_.

He should have known.

_A pub_

_Well, well, well …do you want service tonight, sir?_

He really should have known. How couldn't he realize where was he heading to? A brothel! For God's sake, this was the first time he ever steps into that kind of place and its bothering him. When his strides stop in front of a dark, wood door, his stomach suddenly fluttered with nervousness, twisted painfully in the pit of it.

_No, no, no… I only want to meet her, longing to see her and bring her back from this filthy place and I'm not subscribing a prostitute, Kami!_

Deliberately taking his time, Byakuya held the cold knob firmly, inhaling a last, long deep breathe before turning it slightly, and a smell caught him…

_Cherry Blossoms fragrance…_

His favourite scent. His _wife's_ favourite scent.

He only see obscurity, silence and emptiness when the door slightly open to reveal much of his surprise, a massive, luxurious room. Though only lit by the table lamps, he could notice a king-size bed with two side tables was set at the centre of the room, before it hang a huge wall mirror. He glanced to the right, catching a glimpse of light through the glass door.

He heard the water streaming. A shower.

Someone's taking a bath.

Byakuya hardly swallowing his saliva down to the throat and he could heard the beating of his heart grew crazy as the atmosphere suddenly drop to muteness. There's no sound, except for his heavy breathing and his pounded heart. He was now stood sturdily in front of the glass door, as if waiting for an angel to appear before him.

A clicking sound echo in the vast room and his masculine body draped with coldness and all his senses had become numb.

Klak!

His grey eyes widen. The glass door suddenly slides open, revealing a long, slender leg dripping with droplets of water step out from the misty shower room. Her dark hairs hanging wet with a strand between the big, violet eyes, her petite figure was wrapped with a white towel down to her knee caps, displaying the bare skins of hers to his eyes… and her crimson lips twirled upward.

Bewitching him.

She was here, in front of him. His beloved wife…is _alive_.

"Hisa-"

"Welcome, Tooya-san," she suddenly spoke, her voice sweet and alluring. His obscure grey eyes widen. "Pleasure to meet you. My name …" she was leaning forward, almost too closer…

"…Violet."

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter, up until now. I hope you like it, and do review^^ whether you hate, like or whatsoever. Nyang!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Heated Night

**I finally have time to update this story ^^. Life been busy and I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter is for the readers who always support me, encourage me to write and makes me believe that I can write a good story. **

**Special thanks to the last reviewers: senivatar, sphinx, guest, vicky73, Lilith's Heart, silverquee, DRUON, ReckoningDay, Yuki-onna 0, LuciL06, PAMILA DE CASTRO, LuluMonk, and Aii Sakuraii for the supportive feedback. I owe you guys a lot.**

**Alright, chapter 2 is up. I done it quite in a rush mode while listen to Kim Ah Joong's song 'Show me your heart' repeatedly. Lol. It's almost 5 am, and do forgive me if there is grammatical error or problem with the sentences. Please give me reviews to alert me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Warning: Smutty Chapters (as expected from the previous story line =p)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE HEAT NIGHT**

The woman stood before him, giving him the melancholy feeling he couldn't fathom. The cherry blossom's fragrance still lingering in the cold, vast room and as the woman step closer to his, he could feel the heat from her body seeping to his own frame. She was almost too closer till he could hear her erratic breathing.

He was towering her and through the light from the bathroom in front of them, he could see the big, ivory eyes was staring at him. The way her hair strand falls between her beautiful eyes struck him, as he recognize only one person own the hairdo. He inhaled a deep breath, trying scarcely to control the thudding of his crazy heart.

_I need to calm down, calm down…_

"Vi…o…let?"

His voice was deep, citing the unfamiliar name with curiosity and scepticism. However, on top of that, he could not believe his eyes for his wife actually lives in that kind of place and most importantly, doing that kind of job. He could not believe the woman who was now smiling at him was a… _prostitute._

_No, this probably kind a mistake! I need to ask her._

Unconsciously, he took a step backward, backing himself from the half-naked woman and tried to conceal himself behind the dark. He was sweating, dotted of perspiration started to form on his forehead and through the stillness ambiance, he could heard his own heart beat went craze with every seconds has passed ever since he step in the room.

_What should I say? You're Hisana right? You're alive and work here as prostitute?_

Byakuya shook his head, his lips tightly shut and his mind went numb. This is not what he pictured should be when he met Hisana. Not in this place and not in the situation they are currently into. With she stood half-naked in front of him; it is hard to control the wave of lust that suddenly ignited in his body, eating all his senses.

_I am crazy and please, don't look at me with those eyes…_

He can't forget the ivory eyes nor the silky hair he always touch, how it feels to have the plum lips touched his, and he desperate to taste it again after the two years longing for the woman he love. But now, when she was standing before him, he feels nothing except disbelief. The desire to see her is nowhere to be found in his heart. He can't believe his wife; his precious wife was working here, selling her body to other man than him!

"I shouldn't be coming here… this it's not right," he muttered under his heavy breathe, regretting the decision to follow the woman. "You're not my wife, I should have known. Hisana wouldn't be doing this and she already dead. Kami, am I that stupid?"

Turning his heels, he headed to the door, intends to forget what has just occurred. He never saw that woman, never step into that place and never know her.

"Where are you going?"

His body suddenly jerked as the sweet voice once again playing its beautiful melody, halting his movements. Holding the knob, he doubtful whether should riposte to her question or rudely leaving the room. "I-"

"Come." She touched his hand, grabbing it as she tugged him softly to the darkness. Unbeknownst to him, he was following her, striding beside her like she has mesmerized him to do her biding with only one word. Carefully, she leads him to the enormous bed and he was standing with his back knee touching the edge of the bed, still gazing at her. Then, he could feel her small hand touch his shoulders, forcing him to the sit position.

She was leaning closely to his ears, fanning a warm breath on his face as she drew a husky breath.

"I'm yours tonight."

* * *

As she walked out form the bathroom, Rukia could see a man; taller than her was quietly standing without making any movements or voices. He was staring at her, which she assures. He can't see his face through the obscurity and yet, she knows he was a fine and good looking man by looking at his body robustness. It was masculine, well-built and she can smells the wealthy scent from his appearance.

Still wrapped in the white towel, she slowly step closer to the stranger who had paid a large sum of money to have a night with her, curious to see who is the lucky guy manage to attract Rangiku attention.

"_He's special, just like you. Treat him nicely as he was one lucky bastard to have you on this night."_

Her heart thudded faster than before, even when she was in the shower, the heart seems to rapidly increasing its beats, making her difficult to breathe. She even forgot how many minutes have passed ever since the water has poured down to her pale body. Until she trembled beneath the cold shower, she still refuses to step out. Her mind races with only one thing since she receives the phone call.

The time has finally come. She will be the official prostitute in the brothel.

All the kindness, money and custody Rangiku has provided for her since she was a kid, she will return the favour now. For ten years, she always observe how the other 'workers' do their job and with the thought of wanted to help Rangiku, she offer herself to be the waitress. Nevertheless, the business has gone down lately and customers intended to look for another place that offers new and fresh looks.

That was when she decided to offer herself to the brothel. Although she had to giving up her dreams as dancer, she will not regret it. For the sake of Rangiku. She has opposed her decision, hard, but she firmly told her it was her only chance to repay her kindness for caring and loving an orphan like her.

And now, she's gonna do it, without remorse.

Taking a long, deep breathe, she steady her heart beat and lift her head, searching for the stranger's eyes.

"Welcome, Tooya-san. Pleasure to meet you," she said, barely a whispers. Moving forward with the intention to see his face, Rukia almost leaned to the built frame, smiling as she noticed how long his hair was hidden in the dark. "My name…Violet."

_It was a lie. _

Her name is Rukia. Only Rukia. She doesn't have family, no relatives and she is just a loner who was raised surround by prostitutes who cared and loves her deeply and a girl who has lost her belief towards… _love._

"Vi…o…let?"

The sudden voice startled her. She arched her brows as the stranger call out her name in a deep, husky tone, which she found so nice to her hearings. It reverberates throughout her petite body and as she glanced towards her hands, she realizes it was trembling.

She was trembling in fear.

Alone in the room with a man she absolutely never knew, Rukia could feel the anxiety started to crept to her senses, forcing her body to shivered with distress. Her eyes widen in uneasiness but she quickly gripping her hands, trying to control the tremor.

"_You're special, just like him."_

That's what Rangiku has told her. Yes, she was special. A fresh one, a _virgin_. And she will do this right.

_It's alright, there's nothing to worry about. I can do this, for Rangiku._

Opening her mouth to spoke, the stranger abruptly backing away from her, once again shielding himself from her sight and through the muteness, she can heard the beats of his heart, hammering rapidly, as she was the same. Looking up at him, she noticed how awkward their distance was, not the way she imagines it supposed to be. Recalling how intimate the customers with the employees, she doubted whether the man have the intention of spending the night with her or just want to see her.

'Tsk, why would he want to see me?' she murmured to herself. 'Just forget about it. He has paid me and I will serve him nicely.'

Rukia step forward, ventured to do the first contact since the man still in his world, stiff and voiceless but she was surprised by his impulsive movement, swiftly turning his body from her. She gaped at him with weird thought, questioning for his unexpected action and yet, she still approaching him. When he touches the door's knob, Rukia became tense.

"Where are you going?" she asked without realizing. He wants to leave the room after paying that much money? Or he doesn't like me and intended to refund? I can't let him!

"I-"

"Come." Refused to hear his retort, Rukia swiftly cuts his word, grabbing his callous hand and drag him to the enormous bad, leading him to sit on the soft mattress. She covertly grins, daringly leaning closely to his ear, breathing a warm air just like what the 'nee-san' has taught to her.

A seductive breathes.

"I'm yours tonight."

* * *

"It is better if the light is on," Rukia murmured under her heavy breathes, quietly striding to the table lamp on the left side of the bed, touching at the metal to switch the light on. After adjusting the suitable lightning, which only illuminates the bed's side, she turns her face to ask for his views but she founds her jaw dropped when their eyes met.

Rukia finally saw him and as she thought earlier, he was a good looking man with sharp face and long, dark hair smoothly cascading down to his shoulders. She search for his eyes under the shadow of his hair but almost choked as his gaze pierced through her heart. Her eyes widen in astonishment as she discovers the colour of his irises beneath the impassive and emotionless face, beautiful and yet, sexy. Her gaze dropped to his sharp nose, descending to his red lips. Without knowingly, she was swallowing her saliva hard as the stranger's form finally in her sight.

'Why am I ogling at him?' she berated herself, swiftly breaking their contact. 'This is not the time to be a fan girl. Rukia, focus yourself!'

She quickly straightens her face, sturdily stood and gradually stepping forward to draw closer the distance between them and finally stand in front of him. Meeting his grey eyes, she just realized how sombre the grey emblems were, dull and darken with pain and… loneliness.

'What should I? He doesn't make a move,' she whispers to herself and panic quickly arisen within her. 'Should I hug him? Open my cloth? Wait, I only have towel. So I stripped him?'

"_Kiss. It's the basic of any intimate relationship."_

Rangiku voice echoed in her head, teaching and guiding her.

_Kiss…_

* * *

Byakuya remains stagnant in his sitting position, inaudibly eyeing the petite woman who is busy adjusting the table lamp's light. His mind raced with many things, including the reason he was still in the room regardless the decision to leave that place. Although his rational mind screams with many explanations to race out from the room, but his heart speak differ.

It's begging him to stay, to firmly assure that the woman it's not his wife.

She leisurely moved closer to him with unreadable emotion on her face and he could see droplet of water sliding through her creamy skin. Locking their eyes together, he saw his wife shadow in her big, ivory eyes, smiling as if she was drawing him to stills. Inadvertently, his hand moved upward, slowly cupping the small face, caressing it. She lowered her head, tilted it a little and Byakuya bringing his face closer until their breathe touch each of their faces, clouding his mind.

She was closer… closer… and then,

He lost his brake. After the two years longing for a woman he desired, he eventually has it.

_She was his…_

* * *

Rukia's eyes broaden. The stranger was touching her lips with his and his hand was sensually caressing her rosy cheeks. It was a peck, without any intimate contact, but still, it was longer than she assumed it would be. He only brush their lips together, seemingly afraid to make any advance movement. She was the first one to break it, blinking as the man stared at her with sluggish eyes.

_It was her first kiss._

She promptly touched the place where he had kissed just now and it's still warm and dampens. She stood frozen, feels the unfamiliar sensation that waved into her body, feels how her heart moved and her body went weak by his simple touched.

'So that's how a kiss should be…'

Deep inside her heart, she was glad her first time was with him and will be her treasure memories. She secretly smiled, turning her head to hidden the embarrassment feeling but his hand abruptly cupped her other cheek, forcing her to meet his. She blinked confusedly, halting in his capture and when his lips once again lingering around hers, she understood his need. Closing her eyes, she gladly meets his lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

* * *

His tongue probed between her luscious lips, tracing the outline and licks the upper lips, making her jerked from his touched. Byakuya hold her face firmly, intended to deepen their kiss. He sucks her bottom lips, groaning at how soft her lips were under his touch. The woman before him moaning, giving him the chance to sneak into her wet cavern, exploring and tasting.

She tastes like peppermint, probably from the toothpaste she has used in the bathroom and Byakuya eagerly runs his tongue in every corner of her mouth, sliding his hand all up into her silky, dark hair, feeling how smooth it was beneath his callous hand. His eyes tightened closed and through the silence ambiance, he can heard their haste breathing, felt how closed her body was against his. He heard her breath suck in as he ravished her sweet mouth, hearing the moan came out like the melody of his favourite songs.

Rukia moan, grabbing his shoulders to hold herself from stumble to the floor as her knees wither and shudders. As she never kissed before, she let the man take control of everything; slowly learn to respond with his feverish kiss. Boldly skimming her hands in his dark shirt, she amazed at how his muscle tense under her touch, rippling with every caressed she does. However, with every seconds passed, her lungs feel suffocated and she found herself hard to inhale the cold air with their mouths still locked together.

Sensing his partner muffling between their kisses, Byakuya leave the moist lips, sliding himself to her pale neck, nipping and nuzzling all the way down until he hovered the pulse point, nibbling it gently. He gripped the small waist, eliminate all the space between them, felt the brush of her thigh against his arm.

Then he took her mouth once again, enjoying the sweet taste of her succulent lips, gradually sliding his hands down to grab her bottom, squeezing it gently, causing the woman jumped nervously. Not wanting to wait any longer, Byakuya tugged down the white towel, revealing the creamy skin and a pair of bosom to his hungers view.

Rukia yelped in surprise, widen her eyes as the towel slide and dropped to the floor, and she was standing before him, gloriously naked to his eyes. "W… waits, Tooya-san!" She swiftly grabs the towel but he halts her movement, gripping both her wrist. Their heavy breathing filed the cold night air and she stared into her grey eyes, surprise by his impulsive action, opening her mouth to retort but he suddenly stood, lifting her small body and moved towards the centre of the bed, carefully lying her down.

'_Wait, what just happened? Isn't it too quickly?'_

Her heart was pounding hard, and as she lied down like a helpless prey to the hunter, she saw him took off his dark coat, easily dropping it to the floor. Her eyes followed with every action he took, deliberately unbutton his shirt, one by one while his eyes never left hers. Rukia hardly swallowing the lump that started to form in her throat, wriggling her lower part as she senses the unusual feelings flowing from her nether region.

After stripping his shirt, Byakuya paused for a moment, staring at the beautiful angel whom he missed really much, bathed with the dim light.

'She really resembles Hisana,' he murmurs.

He doesn't care anymore. There's no turning point anymore. He will have her, just like the old times. Only this once, he will see her as his wife…

Byakuya hovered above her, his face is only mere inch from her and he could feel her breath touched his skin, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. He was lingering around his lips as if he was waiting for her approval. Knowing his intention, Rukia softly smile, caressing his left cheeks, and as he grew nearer, her pupils sluggishly dilated.

Byakuya bent his head to kiss her, hungry for more and she willingly opens her mouth for him, running her hands across his naked chest, feeling his body hard against her. His tongue probed inside her mouth, coaxing her to do the same, battle for dominance. She dug her nails on his back and returns his kiss equally, savouring his taste as a remembrance of her first kiss.

He releases her mouth, his hot lips trailed down to her neck, moved to her left shoulder before planted a soft kiss on top of it. His hand went down to cup her left breast which he found perfectly fit in his palm.

"Ah!" Rukia squeal, squeezing her nails into his back in surprise, her body almost lifted from the mattress but he held them firmly, still cupping the weight of her. The feeling of discomfiture because of her physical quickly diminished when he suddenly slid his tongue around it, twirling the pink areola and plunged it at the peak of it. His other hand massaging the right one, flicking the nipple between his thumb and finger, causing her to shiver in delight.

Rukia was now heavily panted, dotted of perspiration started to form on her forehead and she forced herself to bit her own lips to stifle a groan from slipping out. The man above her abruptly changing his ministration, sucking her nipple hard which caused her to moan louder, arching her body to his magical hand and mouth. He was rubbing the swollen and moist nipple while his hot mouth move to the other mound, laving the peak until it arched proudly.

Her pupils dilated her thought messy and erratic with all the sensations and her mouth open for air. Byakuya nuzzled her creamy skin, to the cleft between her perfect bosoms, tasting the salt perspiration. He groaned as she tugged his hair softly, promptly taking both her hands and brought it on top her heads, clasping it together. Rukia squirms, wanted to release from his hold but he firmly grip it. With a smirk plastered on his face, he started his way from her jaw, down to her neck, her pulse, and then blowing each of the perk nipples, before plunging his tongue at her navel, tasting it.

"Tooya-san!"

"Shh!" He hushed her, refused to hear the fake name passed out from the rosy lips. He wanted her to scream his name, his real name, nevertheless, he had to bury those desire as this is their last encounter. He will never meet again so it's no use of telling his real name.

"You're already wet," his hoarse voice echoes in the vast room causing Rukia's breathed hitched in surprise. It was the second time she ever heard his voice and she love it. When he release her hands to nudges his legs apart, she gasped in worry and quickly clamped her legs together.

Byakuya stared at her with curiosity, puzzled by her slight action.

_She was a prostitute and yet, she still has shyness within her? _

Regardless of her reluctance, Byakuya firmly hold her legs apart, kissing the porcelain skins, deliberately making his way up to the part between her legs.

"Open for me," he quietly said, deep and full with the need for her. Rukia comply, her face heated up with embarrassment and she shyly open it for him. Her nails dug into the soft mattress, gripping it tightly as he slid his middle finger, up and down on her mound. She moaned loudly into his ear, throwing her head back in pleasure and her body arched to meet with his finger.

Byakuya inserted another finger, stretching the inner walls to prepare her for his hardened. Rukia cried out in delight, and before she could savour the feelings, he drew out his digits, tenderly put his hands on her knees and gazed up at her with his dark and intense eyes that sucked her breath away. He gets off from the bed, removing the last garment before crawling back to the previous position.

"I'm going to enter," he whispers as he bent down to brush his lips against hers, position himself before her. Rukia's eyes clouded in fear, watching with wariness as he straddled between her.

"I-I…"

_I wanted you to be gentle with me._

She always heard from Rangiku, how the customers sometimes treat the other workers badly and she doesn't want it to happen during her first time. She wanted to say, but afraid he will stop his action, she shut herself.

He arched his brow, halting and she quickly shook her head. "Nothing. You may go ahead."

Byakuya slowly entered her, causing her to wince in pain but she subtly stifle her gasp, clamping her mouth together. He adjusts his position, nuzzled his face between her cleavages, and slowly, pushing his hardened inside her more deeply and it struck him. The familiar feelings suddenly immersed from his thought and he looked up at her, aware of the tears that started to form at the corner of her eyes.

He stilled for a moment, lost in his thought when a hand tenderly caressed his cheek. He bit his lips, started to move within her in a rhythm pace. The room was filled with their moaning and the smell of sex strongly lingering on the air, obscuring his mind. The feelings of his tight wall clenching around his send him to the edge of pleasure. It's been a long time since he has an intimate relationship with any woman and he almost forgot the feelings of having someone on his bed.

Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her hands on his back, feeling the muscles ripple with every thrust he done and moaned each time he withdrew. Byakuya shifted slightly, as his thrust become more prevailing, sending a surge of pleasure down to his body and he almost could feel his climax approaching.

"T-Tooya-san," she cried out, her nails digging dipper, breaking his skins. She could feel the fullness of him, throbbing inside her and she lifted his lips, anticipating both her orgasm and his.

He let out a final thrust, shuddering violently as he came inside her, hard.

"Hisana…,"

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, trying to move her body but pain shots throughout her body, causing her to trembles.

'Never thought it could be painful,' she thought solemnly. 'So that's the feeling of having sex….' She pulls her body to sit up position, grabbing the thick blanket to cover her naked body.

"Why did you do that?"

She startled, her body jerked involuntarily when the voice crossed her hearings. She turned left, surprise by his presence which she thought he has left after the intimate moment.

"What do you mean?"

Already in his attire, Byakuya stared coldly at her. "You're not a _prostitute_."

Her jaws dropped. How did he know…?

"I am. It's just that, I'm a new one," she quietly replies, avoiding his gaze.

"So that's why she said you're special. Then why did you become one?"

Rukia looked up at him confusedly for his bossiness in her affairs. "It's none of your business!" she said, biting her lips to control the surge of anger that slowly started to build in. Byakuya stood, grabbing the last piece of garment on the floor and swiftly wear it back.

"It's not, but this job is not for you. You're not the suitable person to do it, let alone involve with this kind of place," he spoke, his voice deep and emotionless.

As he mentioned the word place, Rukia snapped out. "You don't understand at all! How could you know anything about this place if you never step in it? I was raised in this place, mingles with the person that you called 'dirty' and you know what, I'm proud to be here. You think they want this job? They don't have any choices! That's the reason I did this," she yelled angrily, her eyes stings with tears that blurred her visions.

Byakuya only stared at her, inaudibly, without any emotion.

"What's the difference between you guys? You paid us for service! You are the same with us!"

Turning his heels, Byakuya glanced at her slightly. "Just like you said, everyone has reason, but each of us is given choices in our life. You said that this is your only choices, but you didn't see the other door that may hold your dreams."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "I…"

"I don't regret coming here," he spoke, deliberately stride to the exit door. Holding the knob, he opened his mouth. "But I regret making you like _this_."

Rukia watched as his shadow disappear from the room, ogling at her hands with confusion and incredulity. Beads of tears suddenly poured down, wetting her cheeks.

"Why am I crying?"

* * *

**I found it's very difficult to write lemon scenes. It took me hours to write that moment and it almost cracked my head. The end of the chapter seems to rush a bit, I badly wanted to end it quickly. Give me your thought or criticism about this chapter, I really appreciate it ^^. **


End file.
